


La La Love

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, dreamies are children, johnjae are good dads, johnny calls jaehyun peaches, milf jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny is a 32 year old husband of 30 year old Jaehyun. They're both fathers of 7, yes, seven! little kids, who they love with every atom of their bodies. As a CEO, Johnny doesn't get to be home as often as Jaehyun does, a pretty, handsome, sexy novel writer.They do everything in their power to spend time together
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	La La Love

**Author's Note:**

> just a few more days left until "punch" release,, i am SHAKING, n i'm matching hairs with yuta TT
> 
> i just can't physically stop thinking about his fucking hair and him in general
> 
> ALSO,, i know nothing about babies or children, if you spot something weird regarding to them,,, act as if you didn't see it

Being a father of seven is much harder than you actually might think it is. It brought a lot of good AND bad things into the Johnjae household. You see, when they first planned or brought up the idea of wanting children, Jaehyun wanted only two or three. And what Jaehyun wanted, Johnny was more than ready to give. As of now? Obviously, things took a turn, since, well, there are seven little creatures invading their personal space and they couldn't get rid of them now, even if they wanted to. 

Mark was the first baby they welcomed into their lives and Jaehyun and Johnny were _obsessed_ with him. Since he was their first child ever, things were extra hard for both and they needed some extra help from their friends and family. Especially when Jaehyun wouldn't part away from their little baby and he wanted to be next to him 24/7, even if that meant that he didn't get to sleep. But overall, Mark was a calm, quiet baby and Johnny was more than thankful since he had troubles with crying babies. If Mark cried, Johnny was crying with him, leaving Jaehyun with two crying babies.

Soon after Mark, they had one more baby boy, Donghyuck, and he was well uh... a little bit different from Mark. That little ball _craved_ for attention 25/8 and was so, so loud, whiny and so needy all the time that Johnny had to take 6 months of work so he could help Jaehyun take care of Hyuck only. But they managed. Since Johnny and Jaehyun had a very active, healthy sex life, before you knew it, Jaehyun was pregnant again and oh dear he wasn't this big before. Twins they were, the doctors told them, and the pair was beyond happy. Sure, of course, that meant double the trouble, but nothing they couldn't handle, right?

_Wrong._ When Jaehyun went into labor to give birth that night, he didn't expect to come back with three fucking babies, surprising even the doctors themselves with the third one. He was just so tiny that they never saw him coming. Since they only settled for two names, Jaemin and Jeno, they let their friend, Sicheng pick a name for the third boy. Even tho Doyoung insisted it to be him, but they could't let that happen. He would probably name him Ziggy or something. And the tiniest from all three got the name Renjun, making Johnny and Jaehyun immediately fall in love with it.

It was safe to say that after that, Jaehyun set a strong "no cumming inside" and "no more children" rule, it was almost impossible to keep up with everyone and take care of everyone. Props to Johnny's strong seed and Jaehyun's unbelievably strong body. Whenever their friends offered help, they would accept the bare minimum since they didn't want their children's first words to be _fuck, shit, ass_ or something. Like Mark, when he spent more time than needed with Yuta and he called Johnny a dickhead. 

But three years later, Jaehyun wakes up wanting, not one BUT two more and before Johnny can talk him out of him, Chenle is born, with Jisung following one year later. And it was enough, forever, for real this time. They promise.

Having a lot of children means having a lot of birthdays and the only thing that's running through Johnny's mind at the moment is, how he's running late for Jisung's first birthday. But you can't blame him, he had a really important meeting that he couldn't cancel or reschedule, so it is what it is. Is he going to be in time with Jisung's little birthday party that was set up by Jaehyun and the boys? With a bit of sneaky fast driving, he reached the desired place quicker than calculated and he stormed inside when he spot the lights still on.

"Jae? Boys?" His voice echoes through the empty hall, as he's discarding his shoes and briefcase neatly in the hallway, not to get scolded by Jaehyun. "Daddy's here, daddy's here! Daddy!" Three little fluff balls straddle his legs while screeching and giggling and Johnny can never fight a smile that creeps on his face. "Bet he is, come here," he bends down and lifts two of them in his arms, letting Jaemin climb onto his back, giving him a piggy back ride and accepting a chokehold. "Where are your brothers and appa hm?" he kisses Renjun and Jeno's heads, heading towards the living room, where he's met with the sight of his life. 

Jaehyun is asleep on his stomach, Mark on top of him, drooling all over his shirt. Well, it was Johnny's shirt, but Jaehyun claimed it, just like 55169851 other of his shirts already. And Hyuck is positioned uncomfortably over Mark, indicating that he did everything what was in his power to lie there and not wake up the boys who were a part of this human sleeping fort as well. "There they are. Appa fell asleep and Mark told us to stay quiet, not to wake him up." Jaemin voices himself from behind Johnny, still clinging tightly to his neck, little hands barely holding tight enough.

The sight and the atmosphere in the room made the male's heart _melt_ and he swore that he would combust of cuteness right here at this moment if his children weren't all over him. "And you guys stayed quiet hm?" He feet his grip weaken so he settles them down on the ground, taking off his suit and throwing it on the armchair. He wasn't the same 25 year old Johnny anymore. No, not that he changed a lot, he was just over dramatic, as always.

"Mhm. Even Hyuck and Mark fell asleep since we were so quiet, and they were supposed to guard appa!" Renjun slightly whisper-yelled, as he raised his fist up high in the air. "Guard appa?" Jeno then walks over to his appa to places a kiss on the sleeping male's cheek and pats his hair, to which Jaehyun doesn't even budge. "Yes, in case bad people come while you're not here." He muttered quietly and Johnny thought that he was going to scream or cry, one of those two. "Alright alright, well, daddy is here now and he's going to take care of appa and your brothers okay? Let's get you to sleep quietly." He assumed that Chenle and Jisung were already tucked in their baby cradles by Jaehyun, before he fell asleep and a smile plastered over his face at the thought. He wished he was home more often so he could witness it frequently.

One of the boys whispered a 'race you' and all three of them waddled to their rooms with Johnny cooing and following behind at their pace, occasionally lifting up one of them and dropping them over his shoulder and the boys threw a fit of laughter. After what seemed like ages of tucking in and singing "Twinkle twinkle little star", Johnny was finally out of their room, alone this time.

He deeply regretted not being able to make it in time to be on Jisung's first birthday party but there was nothing he could do at this point but to go and check up on two of the youngest boys. Opening the door quiet enough not to wake them up, he peeked his head inside to make sure they were asleep. But Johnny can't help but get inside and admire their little babies. He really made those huh, well, they really made those. They were all his and Jaehyun's only. All seven of them. Jisung looked so tiny in his pastel blue and pink baby cradle, so little and so cute, Johnny could barely hold back from squishing his cheeks. So he kissed him on top of his head and caressed his cheek gently. "Sorry that I missed your first birthday baby. Daddy's so sorry." The words feel heavy in his chest and he decides he'll make up for it tomorrow, but now he has to take care of the other three babies in the living room. 

Finally, Hyuck and Mark are also in their room, and luckily, neither of them woke up as they were being moved and tucked in and Johnny couldn't have been happier. And then he comes back to wake up the biggest baby of them all. Johnny crouched down near him, making a face at Mark's drool pooling on his shoulder blade, before moving his hand up to move Jaehyun's hair away from his eyes. "Peaches? Wake up baby, I need to carry you to bed." Johnny whispered softly, thumb swiftly moving over his husband's cheekbones, to his cherry, rosy lips. He looked so peaceful and content, eyelashes resting against his cheekbones comfortably, his lips slightly parted as he breathes, and his nose is nuzzled into the softness of the couch.

"Huh? What? Who?" The panic that set in Jaehyun's brain was unavoidable, did he just fall asleep while babysitting his children and waiting for his husband? He wasn't supposed to fall asleep but that was the case. "Hey pretty. It's just me, calm down, the boys are in bed. Let's get you there too." Once Jaehyun realizes what is happening, he sighs and rubs his eyes, slowly before circulating his arms around the older's neck, letting him carry him to their bedroom. "How was work?" the younger asks, nuzzling into his husband's neck, and inhaling his sweet cologne to comfort himself. Johnny always used the same cologne, the one Jaehyun liked the most, and he would sneakily put it on whenever Johnny wasn't around. He misses him a lot when he's got nothing to do. 

Jaehyun's body relaxes instantly as soon as it hits the softness and comfort of their bed. " 't was fine, exhausting as always but overall fine. How was your day lovely?" He collapses on top of Jaehyun, pulling his body so close to him that he thinks he's going to suffocate him. Almost as if he was scared to let go. Their room still smells like baby oil, and it's making Johnny smile. "Mhm. It was great. Except when Hyuck accidentally bit Chenle as he was feeding him and he was a whole handful of work afterwards." Jaehyun giggles quietly, letting his hands wander down Johnny's strong, ripped back in a soothing manner, and he can feel the older relax into his hold. "Oh man, he cried a lot didn't he?" Both laugh and Jaehyun hums. His lips move from Johnny's neck to his head and he plants a little soothing kiss there. It wasn't rare that they got to be affectionate or something, Johnny is always a Jaehyun's affection whore and it showed. So was Jaehyun, he craved Johnny all day, every day. 

Even 10 years into their marriage, they always find time to spoil each other with kisses, hugs, gifts and dick. But Jaehyun is feeling extra needy, soft and lovely tonight. And if he is feeling that way, you best know that he is going to give all his love and time to his husband. "Jisung cried when he realized that you weren't there for his birthday party." a hint of sadness lingers in Jaehyun's voice and johnny can swear that his heart broke a little. He rolls off of his lover and pulls him on top of himself, accidentally unbuttoning the second button of his dress shirt.

"I'm really sorry about that, peaches. You know how's my work and stuff. I promise you, I'll make it up to all of you. I took a week off and we'll be going on a camping trip. Tomorrow sounds about right? I'm going to dedicate one entire week to you little piglets." his words make Jaehyun smile wide and move up, to peck his lips softly and caress his cheek while resting his forehead against Johnny's. "Thank you, daddy pig." The older snorts at the name and finally kisses him the way he deserves to be kissed.

The feeling of their lips smashing together, after a long day at work, and long day with 7 little boys feels like an escape. Escape from reality and everything around them. It was almost as if they built this "don't disturb" little barrier around them to isolate themselves from everyone, when needed. It made them feel seventeen again. Everything was all so perfect still. Every kiss felt like the first one, so full of love, sincerity, lust, need, affection, all in one kiss. And they were glad, they knew. They knew their marriage was going to last till the very end.

Jaehyun deepens the kiss, trying to slip his tongue inside the older male's mouth but the other just won't let him win and Johnny wrestles his tongue to win dominance. Jaehyun's lips are so soft against his own, he's going to lose his mind. A few minutes of breath and spit exchanging, both pull away smiling and Johnny can feel Jaehyun pressing his half hard on against his own crotch, trying to grind off of him unnoticed. "I missed you so much today. I thought I was going to decompose while waiting for you." Jaehyun whispers, trailing kisses down the older's jaw and neck, stopping to suck a love bite just under his jaw. "I know peaches, I missed you too. Still as eager as ever aren't you, and you call _me_ , dramatic? Tsk" The younger giggles, and at the same moment, Johnny's big hands land on his bottom, kneading at the soft plump flesh in his hands.

Was jaehyun always this thick? Hell yes, yes he was. And maybe, just maybe, his butt was Johnny's favourite body part of his. He loves his entire body, so much. But no buts, just Jaehyun's butt. It won his heart, hands and cock. It's fascinating how Jaehyun manages to keep a body of a 20 year old, even after seven children, but neither complained, Johnny loves him, Johnny loves his body. And so does Jaehyun, he knows he looks like a Greek god, he knew he's hot, beautiful and so pretty, and he takes advantage of it. "How can I not be eager when you exist? God John, you're so hot and I'm so touch deprived." By now, johnny can feel himself getting hard too and he lets Jaehyun's hand find it's way from his chest to the front of his slacks. Johnny chuckles and flips them over, so he's lying on top of his lover, again, mouthing down his neck and chest. "I'm all yours peaches." 

Jaehyun wastes no time and he sneaks his hands down his husband's abdomen to tug at his shirt and god he is ravenous. 

The sex was sloppy and tired, very tired, especially with overworked Johnny and overly exhausted Jaehyun but they managed. It was almost embarrassing how hard Johnny got just at the thought of being inside his husband. There were a few unfortunate events that almost made them reshcedule the night for some other time but Jaehyun was set on getting dick tonight. It was Jaehyun who flipped over a lamp with his unnecessarily long arms from their nightstand, as Johnny pounded into him and it made both of them laugh for a minute or two. Jaehyun falls asleep first, while Johnny stays up a little longer to clean him thoroughly and soon after, he is sound asleep as well.

Johnny and Jaehyun aren't used to waking up to the sound of birds and the sun shining through their blinds, that would just make all this just cliche. And this morning isn't different from any other. The sound of tiny footsteps and screams through the entire house was more than enough to make the grumpy dads wake up. "Daddy! Daddy! Appa! Wake up! Appa! Ponyo is starting soon!" Hyuck yells as he runs into their bedroom, jumping on the king sized bed and rolling his tiny, little body over two giant ones. "Ow! Easy there baby." Johnny warns him just not to hurt himself, getting Hyuck off of Jaehyun's probably sore body and placing him on his lap, leaning back on the headboard.

"Ponyo is starting soon and Junnie and Jaem won't get up!" He always uses this voice and look on Johnny when he wants something, and the boy knew that his dad isn't able to resist any of his requests. "Alright, where is Mark?" - "Markie is studying for his spelling bee" Johnny stares at the tiny hands clutching at the sheets before he's taking them in his own, way too big ones and placing a few kisses over his knuckles. "Alright then love, let's get them up too, hm? We'll leave appa to sleep and rest some more."

Johnny cocks him an eyebrow and the small boy is nothing but happy to oblige. After they, mostly Johnny, are done getting ready and putting on their clothes for the day, Johnny helps Hyuck get the other boys up to watch Ponyo as he prepares them breakfast. Johnny wasn't that much of a cook but he knew how to whisk and make scrambled eggs and not detonate the kitchen while he's doing so. Not so long after, he goes to check up on Jisung who was crying and he immediately ran to smother him with kisses, making him burst out laughing and giggling.

Chenle joins them and he takes both boys to the kitchen and sets them in their chairs with the other five babies. Jaemin ended up accidentally getting his chocolate milk all over Jisung and Johnny being a panicked man he was, he lost his mind for a second as he stared at milk covered, crying Jisung before deciding what to do with him. He remembered who he was. He was Johnny Seo and he wasn't going to let a minor incident ruin this perfect morning with his children and he wasn't going to run to his husband for every minor inconvenience.

So he cleaned and changed the youngest baby and carried him in his arms while he was making more eggs for breakfast. "I don't want eggs...." - "Jeno if you don't eat your eggs, you wont be big and strong like daddy one day" Johnny could hear Mark say as he ate up all his eggs and quickly drank his milk. He, from all the boys, wanted to be like his daddy the most. And Johnny, Jaehyun, and even their friends could already see the resemblance. "Markie is right sunshine, you have to eat your eggs to be strong and big one day when you grow up hm." He ruffled Mark's hair and placed a kiss on his head, showing him a thumbs up for being a good older brother. 

That was something Johnny likes to do a lot, he loves encouraging Mark to be the best older brother he can possibly be. He would constantly praise and spoil him whenever he did something right and Jaehyun thought he was going just a way too much overboard with it. Only 10 years old, Johnny couldn't believe how well he's grown mentally and physically, helping Jaehyun whenever daddy wasn't home and both men were so incredibly happy with how they raised their first duckling. 

Johnny brews coffee for himself and Jaehyun, debating if he should set him at least a small breakfast in bed type of thing, but he then remembers that Jaehyun doesn't like eating in bed because, "If you eat in bed, bed bugs will multiply and eat you." Sometimes, what Jaehyun told their children, applied to him too. It took some time convincing from Johnny, Mark and the other two of the triplets for Jeno to finally eat up his breakfast but he did it and they all stormed off into the living room to watch Ponyo. Breakfast successful. 

Johnny stares at them from the door for some time, smiling to himself and thinking how fucking lucky they are. They were blessed with lots of children, good jobs, good pay, good friends and family, they couldn't ask for anything more. They lived a perfect life everyone dreamed off, but not before working their asses off to get where they are now. 

Jaehyun. He needs to wake Jaehyun up, he doesn't like to oversleep. With two of their youngest boys in his arms, Johnny pays sleeping Jaehyun a visit. "Come on, wake up appa?" He let the two small boys crawl over his body and Jisung gently nibbles on his husband's nipple before biting down and making Jaehyun scream and jolt completely awake, scaring the youngest and making him cry. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry, appa is so sorry, I didn't expect you here this early doll, don't cry okay, look," he then gave him a toy that he always kept on his nightstand just for situations like this, and Johnny couldn't help but laugh at what he just witnessed. 

Chenle sits next to his appa and his small, baby hands move up to caress the flesh Jisung just bit into and Jaehyun can't help but blush dark red, knowing that Johnny is watching him and trying to hold back a laughter. "Shut up!" - "I didn't say anything!" Johnny laughs finally and he leans down to press his forehead against Jaehyun's and peck his nose. "I could hear you thinking." It's so sweet, way too precious if you ask them, staring into each other's eyes and holding two little babies in between their bodies. "Good morning peaches." - "Mmm morning."

Jaehyun then smiles and leans in to kiss Johnny properly for the first time after he has woken up and Johnny smiles into the kiss. It's nothing lustful or wild, just slow and sweet, and Johnny pulls away to peck his cheeks. "You're gross, didn't even wash your teeth." - "Shut up Seo." They exchange a few chuckles and Jisung starts nibbling on Jaehyun's nipple again. 

Johnny is fast to notice. "Care to explain?" - "Okay, fine! I let Jisung nibble on my tit to stay silent, and it works! So you can't really blame me!" The older man chuckles once, twice and he stares down at Jisung in Jaehyun's arms, staring back at him. "Dang little boy, guess I'm not the only one anymore huh?" He teases and receives a smack on his shoulder from Jahyun. "Oh my god shut up!" - "Alright alright, I won't say anyhting anymore. Who would've thought that they missed you more than they missed me." - "Oh please, they love me more, that's why." Both laughed at the statement because both knew that they were loved equally. Johnny leaned down to kiss his lover for the last time before deciding it's been enough and taking an already sleepy Jisung from his grip.

"Okay, you need to shower now peaches. I'll bring the boys to their rooms and let them watch cartoons. Maybe they fall asleep and then we're going to discuss the trip okay?" - "Mhm, sounds great, I'll be right back." With that, Jaehyun waited until Johnny left with the babies and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He stared and admired his naked body in the mirror, looking completely utterly amazed by how he managed to have this type of ripped body after having seven children, three at once. "No wonder why Johnny loves me and my body so much."

Jaehyun thinks. He thinks about his family, Johnny, all their children. He really couldn't be happier than now, everything was so perfect. For now, that is. The boys are going to be real pain in the ass once they reach teenage years. Especially Hyuck and Jaemin. Jaehyun felt as if Hyuck was going to be the loudest, the most rebellious and energetic teen ever. And he wasn't all ready for it yet, not yet. Soon enough, his train of thoughts was interrupted by Renjun knocking on his door saying that Jaemin got a lego stuck up Hyuck's nose and he of course had to deal with that because Johnny was busy changing the diapers for their youngest, and playing with Chenle. 

After they got that all sorted out, they all talked about a little trip to the woods together as a family and everyone was up for it so they settled. They visited the woods, Mark caught a big butterfly, a reason as to why Hyuck was jealous and started crying so Johnny caught him even a bigger one. Jisung slept through most of his birthday trip while Chenle was trying to count appa's hair in his own made up language, which Jaemin claimed he understood and started counting with him. Renjun and Jeno, on the other hand, were playing soccer not so far from them, causing a few balls to end up in Johnny's back or nut sack, but nothing a grown up thug man can't handle, right?

The day went amazing, they all had lots of fun, including Jaehyun and Johnny themselves. Jaemin almost started crying because he was a dog that belonged to someone else and he _wanted_ him for himself only, trying to kidnap the puppy when the owner wasn't watching. That earned him a lesson from both Johnny and Jaehyun, making him apologize to the person through tears. They needed to get a dog soon.

Approximately an hour later, sky got invaded by big, gray, heavy looking clouds and it seemed as if a storm was getting ready to wipe everything on it's way. Being the panicked and overly protective parents they were, they yeeted their children into the car and started driving home. Hyuck wasn't so happy with the decision his fathers came up with so he threw a tantrum over not being able to sleep in the trees but other than that, everything went fine. Now, Johnny had to build a tree house. But on the bright side, all of the boys fell asleep on a ride back home and the pair couldn't have asked for a better ending day.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i rushed this so much, it's so messy and all over the place and so fucking bad, i can't write endings hhh  
> but i hope you somewhat enjoyed it because i didn't, bye bye ly <3


End file.
